


Girls Who Wear Glasses

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Glasses, two stories in one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: As thanks for inadvertently giving me the idea :=)





	1. Mild-Mannered (Kara/James)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polybi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/gifts).



> As thanks for inadvertently giving me the idea :=)

******

Kara never liked the glasses.

Oh sure she understood the need for them; the lead-lined frames not only dulled her super-senses and made the world a bit more bearable, but the width of the frames themselves hid her face, making it hard for people to recognize her as Supergirl.

But still, she didn’t like them all that much.

The weight of the frames pressed down on her nose and ears uncomfortably, and the dulling aspect of the lead made her feel like she was underwater at times and often the glasses were the first thing to go once she got home, second only after her shoes.

For his part, James didn’t mind the glasses.

He found them rather charming actually, they made Kara seem softer, more approachable (even though she was naturally very approachable, but the glasses seemed to emphasize that aspect). He knew that she didn’t like them and had largely given up on trying to reassure her that they were fine.

Twelve years on, and Kara still didn’t like the glasses, no matter how many times James and Alex told her that they were fine. But, she was beginning to rethink her opinion of them after the time that James had pushed them back up her nose and while slipping off her bra had whispered in her ear

“ _Leave them on_ ”

Maybe, she thought, the glasses weren’t so bad after all…

**END**


	2. Brainy Specs (Astra/Alex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by this pic of Chyler Leigh (https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/6/69/Chyler_leigh_in_2006.jpg)

******

Alex had never had to wear glasses. And while her vision wasn’t 20/20, it was good enough that glasses, contact lenses, or laser eye surgery were unnecessary. Despite that, eye strain and fatigue took their toll, she could only stare at a monitor in the DEO’s dimly lit cave for so long before she started to see double.

Finally giving in, she went out and bought a couple of cheap reading glasses and kept a few in her desk at work and a few more at home, occasionally pulling a pair out and slipping them on when the words started to blur together, secretly envious of Astra who, thanks to that wonderful Kryptonian genetic engineering, had 20/20 vision even without her powers.

As such, the concept of glasses was something of a novelty to Astra, who found the ‘technology’ behind the eyewear _‘delightfully simple’_ in her own words, and Alex found her girlfriend’s delight at something as simple as a pair of glasses cute and charming.

Absently pushing her current pair of readers back up her nose, Alex shook her head and went back to her report

“Long day?” Astra asked as she settled down

“Yeah” Alex sighed

“Hmm,” Astra’s hand gently tilted Alex’s head towards her “I didn’t know that you wore glasses” she remarked

“Oh, yeah,” Alex felt her face heat up “just a pair of readers. Sometimes I need ‘em after a long day, helps with the eye strain”

“They look good on you” Astra remarked

“Really?” Alex asked

“Really,” Astra nodded, her hand curling behind Alex’s neck, fingers lightly tangling in her hair “they make you look….smarter” she breathed

“More nerdy you mean” Alex scoffed

“No,” Astra shook her head as she leaned in and pressed her lips against Alex’s own “never ‘nerdy’, ‘smarter’, ‘sexy’.”

“Sexy, huh?” Alex chuckled

“Hmm” Astra sighed, lightly nipping at her jawline

“I can do sexy” Alex breathed as she pulled Astra down on top of her…

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it :=). If anyone's wondering, the title comes from an old rhyme which went like this 'guys don't make passes at girls who wear glasses', because supposedly, girls who wear glasses are unattractive. I think we can all agree that is a very untrue statement :=)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
